Flaky and Brushy's Girl Night
In this episode, Flaky and Brushy have a sleepover. This is a Halloween special. Plot Flaky is sitting on the couch watching Futurama when she hears a knock on the door. Brushy walks in and asks Flaky if she wants to have a sleepover, she agrees. Flaky and Brushy start watching a scary movie together. The movie shows a Freddy Krueger parody character going around cutting people's heads off. Flaky tells Brushy she's scared and Brushy pulls out an ouija board. Flaky jumps out of her chair as soon as she sees it but it's too late as Brushy starts talking to spirits through it. Then they start hearing noises which scare both of them very badly. Flaky steps into the kitchen and sees a ghost. The ghost says that his name is Ricky and that he has been in The Underworld for years. He then sucks out Flaky's soul like a dementor from Harry Potter and Flaky falls on the floor dead. Brushy then walks up to the dead Flaky and sees a knife floating in midair coming towards her. The ghost then appears and stabs Brushy, ripping her liver out and feeding it to a Cerberus. The ghost looks at the camera and says, "You're next! Happy Halloween, mortals!". Allusions *The beginning shows a fake Futurama episode. Parody versions of Bender, Fry, Leela, Farnsworth and Zoidberg appear. *Roger from American Dad, ''Gonzo from ''The Muppets, Grimace from McDonald', Marvin the Martian from Looney Tune''s, Yoda from ''Star Wars, ''H.R. Pufnstuf from the series of the same name, and a Yip-Yip martian from ''Sesame Street make brief cameos in the background of the Futurama scene. *Ricky is a parody of the Dementors from Harry Potter. *A Cerberus is a three-headed dog from Greek mythology. He guards the Underworld and is the god of death, Hades's pet. Trivia * In the Futurama gag, supporting characters Hypnotoad, Nibbler, Robot Devil, Zapp Brannigan, Scruffy, and Lrrrrr also appear in the background. * In the original version of the Futurama ''gag, Zoidberg was dressed like Jesus (as an allusion to the famous ''Futurama Christmas special) but they scrapped the idea in fear of possibly offending Christians. * Ricky's name could possibly be a reference to Rick & Morty (because the writer of this episode seems to be a big sc-ifi/fantasy fan) * This is the only Halloween special where the only two main characters are female. * This is the only time a paranormal creature (ghosts, demons, aliens, etc. etc.) says a full sentence. * This is the second Halloween special where a character breaks the fourth wall (the first one being The Attack of Krampus). * Bender's catchphrase "Bite my shiny metal ass," is the only line spoken by the character. * John DiMaggio reprises his role as Bender and says the character's famous catchphrase. * Grimace doesn't appearance in the DVD version because of copyright issues from McDonald's and is replaced by Mr. Bumpy from the claymation cartoon, Bump in the Night because of how Ken Pontac (one of the creators of HTF) also co-created Bump in the Night. Goofs * Brushy's eyelashes are missing in one scene. * H.R. Pufnstuf is a dragon, not an alien so it doesn't make sense why he would be with other alien characters. * Flaky appears to be taller than unusual at one point. * Brushy's bow appears a different shade of blue in the scene where she pulls out the Ouija board. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween